Alex The Lion!
by NormalPayload15
Summary: Now meet Alex the Lion that loves pancakes I hope you all like it and PLEASE FREAKING REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay sexy people I am the creator of Alex the freaking Lion who loves pancakes...Yeah...  
Anyway I hope you all like my story about...Well your just gonna have to find out for yourself's! And if you have a problem GO EAT A POISONED PANCAKE! heh heh. Anyway hope you like it!**

It was a crappy day at the water park in Elmore. I was raining, and just plain wet out. Everyone was miserable...Except! For one happy Lion.

"WHOOOOOOOOO!" The Lion yelled

The Lion was yelling going down the slippy slide.

"WHOOOOO THIS IS TOTALLY AWESOME!"

"Oh please Alex it's raining"A girl rabbit said.

"OH BE QUIET AND HEY PASS A PANCAKE UP HERE!"

The Rabbit did as he said and got a pancake from her purse.

"Oh..Alex it's all...soaked?"

"DON'T CARE PASS IT UP ALL READY!"

"Fine"

She passed up the pancake and the Lion caught it by the mouth.

"NOW THAT'S CATCHY!" The Lion said.

The Lion slid down in the water into the pool and then got out.

"Hey man that ride was awesome!"

"I'm glad you like it sir would you like another ride?" The lifeguard said gloomily.

"Ah no...But...uh...here's the thing...I uh...I kinda made an accident in the ride...so what do I do?"

"Wheres the injury sir?" The man said again gloomily.

"Oh...uh...not that kind of accident!"

"W-what are you trying to say sir?"

"I kinda made a whoo whoo in the ride"

"YOU PEED IN THE RIDE!" The man said angrily.

"Oh will you look at the time I have to...OH Go back to my friend's SEE YA!" The Lion said running away soon after.

"HEY GET BACK HERE!...Oh who am I kidding"

"Okay gotta get back to Anias!"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE" Two lifeguards said.

"Oh crud!"

"HA HA no where you can go now!"

"Oh yeah. FRECKLES ATTACK!"

The Lion threw a pancake from his pocket and it laid on the ground.

"Uh...Freckles?...Buddy...a little help here?"

"Was that suppose to be an attack?" One of the Lifeguards said.

"Uh...maybe?"

The guards then fell to the ground laughing non-stop.

"Okay now's my chance! Come on Freckles!"

The Lion picked up the pancake and snuck pass the guards.

"Wasn't to hard!"

The Lion then reached where he was going.

"Hi Anias!"

"Ah...Finally your here come on let's go Gumball's waiting for us!" Anias said.

"What? Can't have a little fun?" The Lion said.

"Oh will you just come on!" Anias said.

"Fine! But wait just one more thing!"

"Fine but make it quick!"

The Lion grabbed 5 pancakes and slid them on the ground just in case a lifeguard comes by.

"Okay done let's go!"

"Finally!"

The Two left as two guards were looking for them.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know?

"Oh look a pancake!"

"Hold on!"

"What?"

"It could be dangerous!"

"Oh come on it's just a pancake!"

The lifeguard reached for the pancake and got shocked.

"OWE that hurt!"

"Told you!"

"Oh shut up let's keep looking for the stupid kid!"

"Fine by me!"

The Lifeguards wen't on and checked the water-park.

**Introduction suckers wan't more send your sexy review below!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey dudes I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack made you read a long sentence didn't I! Ha ha anyway I like pancakes so let's begin! Oh and REVIEW!**

Alex and Anias left to go to a dinner party where Gumball was.

"Okay Alex do you promise to be a good lion!?" Anias said.

"Hey I can't promise anything!"

"Oh Alex just be good I know you can get hyper!"

"It's crazy Anias...Not hyper!"

"Whatever we're almost there"

"Oh man I hope their serving us some good chocolate pancakes!"

"Don't be crazy it's dinner!" Anias said.

"So?"

"So...pancakes are not dinner their breakfast!"

"Not to me!" Alex said.

Alex and Anias wen't into the party and then saw everyone laughing and talking with each-other.

"They call this fun!" Alex said.

"Uh...yeah!" Anias said.

"Hold on now this is fun just give me one second to change!"

"Change? Change into what?"

"You'll see!" Alex said running to the closet.

A few minutes later the light's turned off.

"What's going on?" Gumball said.

A black figure came out and set a beat-box next to him and played it.

**(PUT YOUR HEADPHONES ON!)  
****(Eye of the tiger)**

Alex came out with a little drum with glasses with a suit on also with a top hat.

***Intro* (42 seconds)**

**Risin' up, back on the street  
I Took my time, took my chances  
Went the distance now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive**

**So many times it happens too fast  
You trade your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive  
**

Everyone was staring at Alex playing the drums as well of singing.**  
**

**It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rivals  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger**

**Face to face, out in the heat**

**Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry  
They stack the odds, still we take to the street  
For the kill with the skill to survive**

**It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight**

**Risin' up to the challenge of our rivals  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger**

**Risin' up, straight to the top**

**Had the guts, got the glory  
Went the distance now I'm not gonna stop  
Just a man and his will to survive**

**It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight**

**Risin' up to the challenge of our rivals  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger**

**The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger**

**(End of the song)****  
**

Everyone was staring at Alex with their eyes not even blinking.

"Uh...yeah that was my childhood song...so...

"How could you do that!" A man shouted out.

"Do what man I'm just having some fun!" Alex said.

"I don't care if your having fun you can go have fun outside in the rain GET OUT!" The man said.

"Uh...I find the rain more funner than in here okay so i that would actually be nice!" Alex said.

"W-what? What is wrong with you!?" man said.

"I don't know why your getting all worked up by this

I mean just calm down and shove a pancake down your throat!"

"How dare you we DON'T SING AT THIS PARK!"

"Why?"

"Because of an accident happened and your not involved in it so get out of here NOW!"

"But...All I wan'ted to do was to show people to have some real fun"

"I DON'T CARE GET OUT!"

The man strucked Alex right in the face making him fall to the ground with a bleeding nose.

"Oh man...you had no idea how much that hurt! Oh man I think I need a pancake or two to cover this up!" Alex said holding his nose.

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Okay okay man talk about snappy!"

Alex left the dinner party holding his nose and sat down on the steps letting the rain pour on him.

"Man why can't I be normal...

Alex then left to the parking lot and got in Gumball's car.

"Man this just sucks!"

Alex put his head down on the wheel.

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**

"Hey be quiet back there! A man said.

"Sorry...my fault" Alex said.

"Why do I have to be like this?"

**Flashback**

"MOMMY!" A little Lion said.

"Yes dear?"

"What's this?" The little Lion said pointing at a plate with a pancake.

"Why it's a pancake dear it's good!"

The little Lion looked at it and took a bite.

"How is is hon?"

"It's...it's...AWESOME!"

The little lion jumped out of his seat got into the cabinet's and got into the sugar and ate all of it.

"HONEY STOP!" The little lion's mom said.

The little lion's eyes then wen't cookoo.

"MOAR!"

The little lion jumped all over the place making almost everything fall.

"ALEX STOP!" Alex's mom said.

**(Flashback end)**

"Oh man how did I get this way?"

Alex then slept in the car and waiting for Gumball and the rest of his friends...


	3. Chapter 3

**Aw your actually reading! Well anyway this chapter is gonna be great! At least I think it is...But anyway I hope you like it!**

It was morning. Alex woke up and looked around and found a Gumball in the backseat sleeping.

"Uh...Gumball?" Alex whispered.

"AHHHHHH!"

Gumball woke up and punched Alex right in the .

"Oh man...Wait Alex?"

"Oh man my nose again!"

"Sorry about that I just don't like to be woken up like that" Gumball said.

"Well it's okay. But man last night wasn't as fun as I thought it would be" Alex said.

"Yeah I know"

"But man you would've had my back man and you didn't! You know I have a problem with sugar!"

"Hey man look I'm sorry but I have a little sister to take care of and I'm not gonna cause a scene!" Gumball said.

"Oh yeah! How about that time where you didn't have enough money to pay for your bill!?"

"I don't remember anything about that!" Gumball said. getting out of the car.

"Oh yeah I worked at the Elmore mall I gave you the new movie that you wanted!?"

"So?"

"Uh I had enough with you Gumball!" Alex said.

"Oh yeah well your just a stupid un-mature lion who has a sugar problem SO BACK OFF!" Gumball yelled.

"What...

"YOU HEARD ME! YOU JUST CAUSE PROBLEMS TO EVERYBODY AROUND YOU!"

"But...I only try-

"YOU ONLY TRY TO WHAT? HELP PEOPLE BY DOING YOUR STUPID SHENANIGANS!" Gumball said.

"But I help people I make them laugh and-

"SHUT UP AND LET ME THINK!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT GUMBALL I MAYBE A LION WITH A PROBLEM BUT YOU CAN TAKE YOUR SISTER AND GO F**K YOURSELF HOW B'OUT THAT!"

"What!"

Gumball then strikes Alex and Alex backed up and punched Gumball in the eye making it water.

"HOW DARE YOU A**HOLE!"

Gumball then strikes again and Alex kept dodging it and kneed him in the stomach.

"You...MOTHERF**ER!"

Gumball strikes with his feet and swiped Alex to the ground and punched his stomach over and over.

"Don't expect any ride home from me you a**hole!" Gumball said and he walked away.

"Oh...man...why did I do that?"

Alex got up holding his stomach and saw people staring at him.

"L-look me and my friend just got in a fuss it's not too bad!" Alex said calmly Alex stared at the crowd and even saw his best friend Cathy. **(You'll know who that will be if you keep reading)**

"C-C-Cathy look I-

Cathy then stared at Alex with tears in her eyes and ran away crying.

"CATHY!"

"Your a disgrace!" A man said.

"Look I don't know what you wan'ted me to do I had to protect myself!"

Alex then ran off in the woods almost crying.

"Oh man...what did I do that to my friend?"

Alex walked and walked further into the woods.

"Man I never even noticed how beautiful the forest is?"

Alex kept walking and walking and then it got dark and he wen't to sleep on the pile of leaves and sticks almost crying.

**(Alex's Dream)**

**(Danial cripps-Emotional song)**

Alex was in bed with his mom and dad. It was morning.

Alex got up from bed and wen't to his room and played games like kids do.

"Honey your up?" Alex's mom said.

"Yeah!"

"Well come down stairs and we'll wip something up to eat!"

"Oh boy!"

Alex ran downstairs and ate his breakfast with his parent's.

"Hey mom?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Do you think I'll be a good person and help people that's surely what I'd like to do?"

"Of course honey. Your gonna be the nicest person of Elmore I'm sure you are!"

"Thank's mom!"

Alex then ate his breakfast and continued his day.

**(End Dream  
And Song)**

"Wow...I never even gottam say good-bye...

Alex pulled out a chain with his parents and him and his long lost sister Riley.

**Alex's Parents were murdered when Alex was eight years old and lived with his aunt Betty instead for the past years. His sister was gone missing for years and had been lost sense when Alex was Eleven. Alex was and still is the only child.**

I'm sorry mom...Dad...You were great parents"

"Well maybe Betty will come pick me up from this water-park?"

Alex ringed up the phone and called his Aunt.

"Hey Aunt Betty...Uh hey...Can you pick me up?"

"Uh huh...Yeah...Okay I'll see you then okay love you bye"

Alex hung up the phone and waited.

Alex waited and then a red van pulled up and Alex got in it heading to his Aunt's house...


End file.
